Dear Hermione, Love Draco
by Princess Kallie
Summary: Someone you'd never expect has a crush ( and maybe something more on Hermione lol) on Hermione! please r/r!!!
1. Default Chapter

" TO HERMIONE, ... LOVE DRACO" Chapter 1  
  
As Hermionie entered platform 3/4, accompanied by Ron, Harry and the Rest of the Weaslys, she spotted an o to familar face... Draco Malfoy.  
  
" Oh, no, not an other year of this! I thought he was going to durmstrag! O well better make the best of it!!! Hermione thought to herself.  
  
" Well, if it isn't Pot head and the Weasles, and oooohhh, Hermione?" a surprised Draco said with his mouth hanging wide open.  
  
" Yes it is Malfoy!!! Just Go Away." Hermione protested.  
  
" Don't tell me what to do Mud Blood, anyway I have to go find Crabbe and Goyle, see you around, Hermione........" siad Draco as a smirk spread across his face.  
  
As Hermione, Harry, and Ron got on the hogwarts express, Hermione thought about what had just happened. When did Malfoy start calling me Hermionie and why was his mouth wide open..........  
  
Hermione tried to shake it off , but she couldn't al least not for long, when Harry and Ron were playing exploding snaps ( which Hermione would take no part in...), she kept thinking about Draco and how he called her by her real name and not Mudblood or puff ball. It just didn't add up. But then as she was think about him she thought about how cute he had gotton................. SNAP OUT OF IT HERMIONIE!!!!!! SHE THOUGHT TO HERSELF THIS IS MALFOY WERE TALKING ABOUT HERE!!!!!  
  
Just then Ron tapped her on the should and said " Hermione were almost at hogwarts we'd better get dressed!"  
  
Harry and Ron agreed to let Hermione stay in that compartmen and change and they'd leave. After Harry, Ron, Dean, and Neville left to get dressed, Hermione said to herself to stop thinking about Draco and it will all got away. She shook it off for good or so she thought.......................  
  
*~*~ How'd Ya Like it? Please Review!!!! Thanks*~*~ Princess Kallie 


	2. Chapter 2 the note

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters( Altough I wish I did I don't!)!  
  
~*~*~*~ Chapter 2~*~*~ " The Note"  
  
As Harry Hermione, and Ron entered the Great Hall for the " Welcome Back Feast", Hermione felt a pair of eyes upon her ( I'll give u 3 guesses who it is!!! lol)  
  
As she looked about nervously, she already knew whos eyes were upon her. Dreading looking over she nervously looked toward teh Sylthern table and saw just what she had expected, a pair of cold, icy, gray eyes were staring at her. She quickly looked away with chills going down her spine.  
  
Ron saw face Hermione's face and muttered "Herm, whats wrong?"  
  
Hermionie hesetently answered, " I'm just hungary, thats all."  
  
Ron shrudged his shoulders and sat down next to Fred and on the other side of Harry.  
  
Throughout the Feast, Hermione periodically got the eerie sensation of being watched. Ginny whom was trying to carry on a conversation with Hermionie muttered, " Hermione, don't look now, but Draco Malfoy is looking right at you" while trying not to move her lips in fear Draco would know they were talking about him and would be pleaesed with himself.  
  
I know, but its really getting annoying because he has been doing it throuhout the meal, I can feel his gaze." Hermione said annoyed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Hermione made her way up the grand staircase without Harry and Ron (they were playing Wizards Chess with Dean and Neville in the Gryffindor common room), she saw Draco steadily approching her with Crabbe and ?Goyle lumbering not far behind. As he got nearer and nearer, Hermione got more and more nervous. As Draoc passed, he knocked Hermione down to the ground when he "accidently" pushed passed her ( I no, how corny!!!)  
  
" Watch It Mudblood!" Draco said coldly.  
  
" Hey, you ran it to me!" Hermione yelled testily.  
  
" Grab the note!" Draco muttered. And got up rather quickly and proceeded with his henchmen, Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione got up slowly and sure enough a note fell out of her robes. She quickly grabbed it and made her way to the Gryffendoe Towle. She cought her breath and mutter the password (gibblerips!) to the fat Lady who seemed kind of annoyed because her friend Vi was over for a chat. Hermione made her way to her dormatory without drawing any attension to herself , she shut the drap to her four-poster, quickly opened the note and it read:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I'm sorry I had to knock you down to give this to you, but it was the only way! Tonight at 1:00 meet me at the highest Astronamy tower. Please!  
  
Love, Draco  
  
Hermione gasped as she read the last words : Love, Draco! She couldn't wait til 1:00!  
  
*~*~* How'd ya like it??!?! Please r/r!!!*~*~*~ *~*~*Princess Kallie*~*~*~ 


End file.
